Come On, Rachel
by faberrittana23
Summary: Quinn has known that she loves Rachel for a while. With the help of Santana and Brittany, can she make up for her past and get Rachel to love her? Rated T for now may change.


**A/N: This just popped into my head during a drive back from Vacation listening to music. I have no idea where this story is going so please bare with me. Thanks. I will try to update soon. I am also working on another chapter for A Love So Strong. **

Quinn has known that she likes this one person for a long time now. She's known since kindergarten. She saved this person from getting picked on. That person was Rachel Berry.

When her father came to pick her up he saw her giving Rachel a hug goodbye with the promise of seeing each other tomorrow. Her father grabs her hand when she gets close and tells her she is not allowed to hangout with Rachel anymore because her parents are sinners and she could turn Quinn into a sinner too and god doesn't like sinners.

Quinn believes her father because its her father he's never been wrong before. So the next day Quinn tells Rachel she can't play with her anymore. She sees the sad look on Rachel's face and doesn't know why she never wants her to be sad.

Quinn then decides that what her dad doesn't know won't hurt him. She plays with Rachel at school and hides it from her father. Her mother picks her up that day and sees her with Rachel and Quinn thinks she's going to get in trouble.

When she reaches her mother she starts to apologize but her mother tells her there is nothing wrong with being friends with Rachel.

"But momma, daddy says that Rachel's parents are sinners and that by playing with her I'd be one too." Quinn says. Judy looks at her daughter and sees the sad look on her face.

"Quinnie, there is nothing wrong with Rachel's parents. She has a loving family just like you. Don't let your fathers views judge the way your live."

Quinn listens to her mother but continues to hide the friendship from her father. One day her father decides to get her from school early. He sees her on the playground with that girl. He walks over to them and he insults Rachel saying that her family is a lie and that she is never going to amount to anything.

When Quinn and her father get home he gives her a spanking and grounds her for a month. When Judy gets home from work she goes to see Quinn in her room. As she gets to the door she hears sniffles coming from the other side.

When she enters the room she finds her daughter laying on her bed crying. "Quinn, sweetie, what's wrong?" She sits next to Quinn on the bed and rubs her back.

Quinn tells her what happened and her mother is furious. She can't do anything about it though because she doesn't have enough to leave Russel yet. She got the job to earn enough to leave him and his oppressive views. She had already watched one daughter turn out like him she doesn't want Quinn to too.

"Quinn, do you like Rachel?" Judy asks. She knows her daughter well enough to know what this will be but she doesn't know if her daughter will ever figure it out.

"Yea. I like her a lot. She's very talented. She knows how to dance and sing. She has a great voice. She says she gonna be on browdway one day."

Judy realizes her hunch is correct and can't help but smile. All she wants is for her daughter to be happy. "Quinn I want you to continue being friends with Rachel in secret. I know what your fathers says but she deserves your friendship.

Quinn and Rachel remain secret friends. Until 3rd grade when Quinn meets Santana and Brittany. Brittany is friends with Rachel because they attend the same dance studio. Santana has known Brittany since kindergarten and has been with her ever since. She doesn't know what draws her to the blonde dancer but she can't help but love the feelings she gets when she's around.

Santana doesn't know that Rachel and Brittany are friends because they haven't had class with the brunette singer. When Santana sees Rachel she makes fun of her for her clothing. Quinn tries to stand up for Rachel but her father is standing right next to her and she doesn't wanna get in trouble. She eventually befriends the Latina when she stops David Krofsky from picking on Brittany while the Latina was sick. When Brittany tells Santana about Quinn they become instant friends.

The Latina saw that Quinn felt the same way that she felt about Brittany. So she helps the blonde understand what she is feeling when they get to middle school. Quinn doesn't want to feel like this because she doesn't want her father to hate her. She represses her feelings for Rachel and starts dating Finn Hudson the summer before high school. Her father loves Finn and she pretends to be happy.

She was able to pretend until one night Noah Puckerman got her drunk on wine coolers and she got pregnant. She tries to hide her affair by telling Finn he was the father and he was dumb enough to believe her for awhile. The whole thing blows up in her faces when the girl she ditched for new friends that her father wouldn't hate told Finn that Puck was actually the father.

It is now junior year and she doesn't want to hide anymore. She moved into Santana's house when her father kicked her out. Santana had been out to her parents since the beginning of middle school when she realized what her feelings for Brittany were. Brittany's parents didn't care as long as their daughter was happy. Quinn comes out to the Latinas parents about a month after moving in and she feels elated that someone knows and accepts her.

She doesn't know how she will do it but with the help of Brittany and Santana she will get her Rachel to forgive her and fall in love with her. What she doesn't know is that Rachel had fallen in love with her that first day in kindergarten and never stopped.

**A/N: If you have any thoughts or suggestions please review or pm me. And don't pm "You should update!" That's not gonna help me update any faster and it's kind of annoying. I know I should update and I will when I can. Sorry for the ramble about that but I had a person do that on my other story. It gets kind of hard to update a story if you have writers block. So please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
